


Trapped

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [640]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dementia, Gen, Post-Series, strokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The prison of her body has been interminable, fueling a level of hatred for her husband that could rival his sadistic streak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 December 2016  
> Word Count: 130  
> Prompt: twist  
> Summary: The prison of her body has been interminable, fueling a level of hatred for her husband that could rival his sadistic streak.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-seven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Margot and Amani. The shift in focus to Margot's thoughts on the hell of her life after the strokes seemed to make more sense though.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

There are things that Margot misses in her life. First and foremost is the ability to communicate anything and everything she needs to _when_ she needs to do so. The prison of her body has been interminable, fueling a level of hatred for her husband that could rival his sadistic streak. She wouldn't care about the lack of movement, or the necessity of her chair, if she could just speak with regularity and reliability. Not that John would have allowed that after her strokes. For so many years, she has been helplessly trapped and unable to stop some of his crueler actions toward others. She could have warned Ann about his growing avarice and disregard for Power. She hopes that Ann at least knew at some point about John's duplicity.


End file.
